I missed you too
by megan p123
Summary: Jade has Lian now and Lian is in definite need of a father that will be there for her unlike Sports master.This is Jade introducing Lian to her father and getting roy to accept himself as a real person and not just a poor imitation of "the real" Roy Harper.


**I loved the aspect of Cheshire giving Roy a wake up call but the show didn't give me enough. So here's my take of Jade helping him back on his feet and her feelings about the broken arrow. Everyone is kind of OCC so enjoy the fluff. Please be kind and review this is my first fic and I'd love to here from you guys.**

As usual Roy spent his night wallowing in self-hatred. His hands entangled in his filthy mane, when he felt her presence._ I really am going crazy._He mused to himself; but against his better judgment her name broke through his chapped lips.

"Jade?"

Her curvy form sashayed out of the shadows, raven locks swinging over a knapsack. Plopping down beside him, she leaned over to kiss his neck before catching a whiff of her filthy husband and pulling back.

"'bout time you noticed, this place is making you loss your touch." She eyed his lodgings with distaste.

Roy glanced over at her graceful Asian features.

"What are you doing here Chesh?"

His wife pulled the pack from her back and lifted the top; revealing a little girl fast asleep in her mothers embrace. Though she was young he could already tell she would be every bit as her mother's child; from softly waving hair to the delicate chin and thick eyelashes.

Rearing back, Roy stared at the assassin in shock.

"You stole a baby!"

Her low throaty chuckle resounded throughout the hovel.

"No, I didn't steal a baby I had one. Yours to be exact and you're going to be every bit the father Lian needs and I never had." He ran a hand through his scraggly beard. _Holy shit I'm a dad._

"Chesh I can't be a dad that she deserves until I find the real Roy Harper."

"First, stop referring to him as the real Roy Harper you are every bit Roy Harper as he is. Second I found a lead. So you're going to tuck your daughter into bed and then meet me in the bathroom so we can get you cleaned up and ready for action when we go after him tomorrow." She turned and sauntered into his bathroom before closing the door.

He looked at the infant in question, falling instantly in love with his progeny, and laid her crib that Jade seemed to have brought out of no where. Leaning in to kiss her forehead her cerulean eyes fluttered open._ She has my eyes. _His elation showed on is face making Lian giggle._ No. She has Roy's eyes._ Remembering his wife in the other room she pecked her quickly and left the room.

His wife leaned with one hand on the counter a pair of silver scissors twirling one finger, her hip cocked and the other hand resting cockily on it.

"Took you long enough. Now sit." She indicated the towel she had laid on the floor. When he didn't budge she assured him that she wouldn't stab him. And when that didn't work she forced him down with an iron-clad grip on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, still uneasy about being in a confined space with her and a sharp object.

"Fixing your hair, you look like a hobo." She stated simply before fingering his matted locks, the rich auburn color lost beneath the grime. Satisfied that nothing could be done to untangle them she began methodically snipping away at the nape of his neck.

"Well sorry visiting a barber hasn't been at the top of my 'to do' list."

"She clucked her tongue,"There is no excuse for poor hygiene Roy." She continued to cut away at his hair until she settles before him to work on the front.

He took the moment to notice the little mannerisms you couldn't see behind the mask; like the way her lips pursed when she concentrated or the way one piece of hair fell in her eyes no matter how she pulled it back._ What did I ever do to deserve her? Assassin or not she's incredible._

Jade gently tended to her broken arrow and thought about how she fell in love with him.

**Flashback**

Her mission was simple; terminate a member who thought they could leave the league. Part of her envied their bravery but she knew it was foolish to hope that. No one leaves the league, at least, not alive.

What Jade hadn't accounted for were the detonators at the entrances. Rooky mistake was the only thought that passed through her head before passing out.

Everything was blurry when she woke; bolting up despite the ache in her side Cheshire assessed her surroundings. It looked like a crappy motel room two exits both unguarded.

Feeling around she found her weapons and mask removed, her uniform cut away and the bandages around her middle were stark in contrast to her dusky skin.

Gripping the dirty surgical tools used to remove the shrapnel from her side and inching along the wall to the running shower, she flung the door open to reveal Roy in only a towel; water dripping along the toned plains of his abs, and running along his Adonis line, where Jade found herself hating that meddling towel._ No don't think like that he's the enemy Jade._

"Nice to see that you're awake. You've been out for two days; I was starting to get worried." The sarcasm apparent in his voice. But Jade hadn't noticed, what she did notice was an enemy that she repeatedly tormented taking her in and saving her life and more importantly, not contacting the Justice League or their pint-sized counterparts.

"Why did you do this?" Voice breaking on 'you'. _Damn it I sound so weak. I can't let anyone see weakness, dad was right about that._ She indicated the thin wrapping around her lean torso. Still unsure of how to react to kindness. Confusion marred his perfect features and he took a step closer but when she tensed he held up his calloused hands.

"You were hurt and assassin or not I'm not going to let you die."

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She reopened them with a renewed determination.

"Thank you but I'll be taking my leave." Giving him a quick peck before slipping away like her namesake._ Maybe he's not so bad._

They continued like that for months, patching each other up when they were found, supporting each other like neither league would. They would only spend one night; it was some unspoken rule between the two. But they began to talk. Starting with little things, her favorite movie The Count of Monte Cristo, his hatred of artichokes and somehow they trusted each other. She told him about her family and childhood, he about his identity crisis and fears.

He broke the chain. Grabbing her wrist as moved to the window. She turned with almond eyes wide, lips parted in surprise.

"Roy"

"Jade"

Then there was nothing but lips and tongues and touches .And heat a scorching passionate heat that threatened to consume them both. Before slipping into a an exhausted oblivion he slipped a loop of string onto her ring finger and said," Mine" Upon awakening to an empty bed the next morning he realized what pain was.

One month later

Jade stared at the little plus sign with realization._ I'm getting out. I'm taking Roy and this baby and I'm getting out._

**End Flashback**

Jade eyed her work with pride and stood up.

"Now shave and shower."

"I don't have a razor." She rolled her eyes and smiled whipping out a knife.

"Fine. Now hold still"Scraping the blade edge along his strong jaw she relished in the little sparks that came with his touch. Stretching, she lightly slapped his cheek.

"Now go shower .You reek."

Stepping beneath the hot stream of water he let his thoughts pound around his skull and tried to make sense of them.

_ Why is she even back? I mean yeah there's Lian but that wouldn't hold Jade for long. Why does she care? Is it all for that little girl? Maybe she's turning a new leaf. No she's trying to give that little girl what she never had. My little girl. Holy Fucking Shit. I'm a dad. Is that really so bad? Oh wow. I've got a baby and a beautiful wife in the other room waiting for me. Who would have thought? I wonder if she cares for me at all. I mean what have I ever done for her other than give her a cliché from her favorite movie. I'm such a loser why would someone like her what me?_

The water turned cold and he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out. The icy air sending goose bumps over his tanned skin.

"Took you long enough."Her sultry voice called from the bed before tossing him a pair sweatpants. Her unabashedly pulled them on in front of her and slipped into the other side of the bed, his back facing her..But found her delicate hand on his shoulder. A thin piece of grimy string still on her ring finger. His blue eyes found her brown and saw she had never taken it off.

"I missed you Roy." He brought his muscular arms around her tiny waist and held her close, smelling the jasmine in her hair.

"I love you too, Jade."

**Whhhhoooooooooo! It's done also I don't own Young Justice or The count of Monte Cristo Because Santa is a selfish fat bastard and won't reply. So please rate and review and as for a sequel that depends on the responses I get.**


End file.
